Ultah A la Lovegood
by HulkJr
Summary: Walaupun aneh, Xeno itu ayah yang baik lho.. Buktinya dia selalu ingat hari ulang tahun anaknya, Luna. Pengen buktinya? Silakan baca FF ini..


Wew, ternyata ada beberapa fanfic gw di yang belum diaplot ke FFn uy.. So, demi meramaikan FF di profil gw, ya pastinya gw aplot aja ke FFn.. Wekeke.. Ditunggu komennya ya kawan-kawan!

* * *

><p><p>

Rating : Parental Guide (hihihi)  
>Genre : Keluarga or Drama maybe.<br>Disclaimer : Iya deh semua milik JKR!  
>Tema : Ultah<p>

**Ultah a la Lovegood**

Seorang pria paruh baya sedang sibuk berkutat di dalam suatu rumah. Rumah yang mirip sekali dengan bidak benteng dalam permainan catur, dan terlihat menjulang megah di atas bukit. Hmm, rupanya pria itu sedang merias ruangan rumahnya tersebut. Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukan hal itu, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun anaknya yang ke-11 tahun. Makanya, sehari sebelumnya, anaknya tersebut sudah dititipkan ke rumah bibinya, agar anaknya tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Yak, kurasa kalau kuenya dibuat dengan tampilan seperti ini kelihatan lumayan," kata pria tersebut mengagumi hasil kue yang dihias olehnya yang berbentuk lonjong seperti ulat sedang diam dengan berbagai hiasan, seperti: ranting suatu pohon, krim hijau pekat yang mengelilinya, serta kacang-kacangan yang tersebar hampir di setiap sudut kue itu. Eit, ternyata kue tersebut tidak diam, tadi dia sempat menggeliat sedikit. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak ditambahkan gula sehingga badannya terasa geli.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya menghias ruangan!" ujarnya sambil langsug mengibaskan tongkat sihirnya. Seketika itu juga keluarlah benda-benda dari dalam peti di dekatnya. Cangkang keong yang berkelap-kelip dia biarkan melayang di udara. Kemudian, pita hias yeng bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' yang sepertinya terbuat dari cacing pita raksasa yang dikeringkan dan diwarnai ikut dipajang di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Lalu, saat pria tadi menjentikkan jarinya, keluarlah serombongan kumbang pesta yang langsung berkumpul terbang di atas kue tadi. Sepertinya mereka digunakan untuk orkestra yang melantunkan nada 'Happy Birthday to You'.

"Ah, sudah hampir pukul 11 siang," gumamnya, "aku harus bersiap-siap. Anakku bisa saja datang sewaktu-waktu.."

Dengan bergegas, dia pergi ke kamarnya dan memilih jubah terbaiknya. Keputusannya jatuh pada jubah berwarna biru muda. Menurutnya warna itu menandakan bahwa dia mendoakan agar masa depan anaknya secerah warna yang dipakainya, begitu pula otaknya. "Yap, dengan begini, aku sudah siap!"

WHUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba perapian rumah pria itu bergemuruh dahsyat, diiringi bunyi batuk pelan yang menandakan seseorang sudah masuk ke rumahnya melalui jaringan floo.

"Ayaaaah!" panggil sang anak sambil menyerbu ke arah pria tadi untuk memeluknya.

"Selamat datang, Luna sayang… Ayo sini, ikuti Ayah!" jawab sang Ayah sambil mengajak putrinya, Luna, ke ruangan yang sudah dihias olehnya itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Anakku!"

"Woooww!" begitulah kata pertama yang Luna keluarkan saat melihat ruangan yang menurutnya sangat menakjubkan, mata menonjolnya terlihat berkilat-kilat melihatnya. Begitu pula saat dia melihat serombongan kumbang yang berusaha melantunkan nada lagu 'Happy Birthday to You' itu. "Kumbang apa ini, Yah? Aku tidak pernah tahu ada kumbang yang bisa dilatih bernyanyi?"

"Wah, wah, berarti kau masih kurang membaca, nak! Ingat tidak edisi ke-278 the Quibbler tentang cara melatih kumbang-kumbang sehingga bisa menjadi kumbang pesta. Kau tinggal mengecat seluruh tubuhmu dengan warna hitam dan gunakan kacamata dari saringan teh ini, maka mereka akan mengira kau sebagai raja Kumbang." Jelas pria itu panjang lebar. "Nah, kau berbicara kepada mereka dengan mengepitkan tanganmu diantara ketiak, dijamin mereka mengerti. Nanti usahakan dengan ketiakmu keluarkan nada yang akan diajarkan kepada mereka, mereka pasti mengikuti!"

"Sangat menarik! Aku ingin sekali mencobanya!"

"Baiklah, kuhadiahkan saja kumbang-kumbang ini agar bisa kau latih lagu lainnya. Apapun untukmu di hari yang spesial ini.."

"Trims, Yah!"

"Oh iya, sekarang saatnya kau tiup lilin, setelah itu pastinya potong kue.."

Luna tersenyum saat Ayahnya menyalakan lilin di atas kue berbentuk lonjong berwarna hijau dan bertaburan gula warna-warni.

"Sekarang silakan pikirkan doamu, lalu tiup lilinnya sampai padam," si Ayah menjelaskan.

Anak perempuannya memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu meniup lilin kencang-kencang dan agak kaget saat kue yang ditiupnya seperti menggeliat.

"OK, selanjutnya kau potong kuenya.. Hmm, potong dalam bentuk tak beraturan ya, karena jika dipotong dalam bentuk segitiga biasa, roh-roh perusak kebahagiaan akan hinggap di atas kue. Dengan bentuk ini mereka tak akan hinggap karena tidak suka bentuknya."

Tanpa banyak bicara si anak mengikuti perintah Ayahnya dan memotong kue tadi dengan asal.

"So, mau kau beri kepada siapa kue ulang tahun ini pertama kali?"

"Hmm, karena tidak ada orang lain di sini, jadi kuberikan pada bapak Xenophilius Lovegood alias Ayahku ini..." jawab Luna yang membuat Ayahnya memberengut. "Aku bercanda, Yah! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu kok, bukan karena terpaksa. Hehehe..."

"Hehehe, Ayah juga tahu kok.. Hmmm... kuenya enak sekali! Ayo, kau cicipi juga kue buatan Ayah ini!" kata sang Ayah.

"Yeah, enak sekali. Kuenya sangat empuk dan kenyal-kenyal, sangat manis pula!" ucap anaknya jujur setelah mencicipi kuenya juga. "Terbuat dari apa ya kue-kue ini?"

"Bagus sekali kau bertanya. Kue ini kubuat khusus untukmu, terbuat dari ulat El Dorado raksasa yang dibekukan dan diberi kacang-kacangan, krim hijau –ingus troll yang sudah dicampur dengan susu-, serta gula-gula. Dengan memakan ini, dijamin otakmu akan semakin encer deh."

"Wah, pantas saja tadi aku melihat kue ini sedikit menggeliat!"

"Owh, ternyata sudah agak mencair ya? Gawat sekali, kalau dia sudah benar-benar tidak beku lagi, yang ada dagingnya yang kita makan malah akan hidup di perut kita, malahan bisa-bisa dia akan menggerogoti otak kita. Untung hanya setengah beku ya..." kata pria itu diakhiri dengan tertawa. Tentu saja anaknya ikut tertawa juga, dia tak pernah habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki Ayah yang super imajinatif dan nyentrik, serta memiliki pengetahuan luas tentang hewan-hewan sihir. Pastinya anaknya bercita-cita jadi seperti Ayahnya juga.

"Oh iya, Luna, ini kado untukmu.. Silakan dibuka!"

Luna mengambil kado yang diberikan Ayahnya, kemudian membukanya pelan-pelan. "Wow, tongkat sihir!"

"Tongkat sihir kayu cemara panjang 10 cm dengan inti bulu unicorn... Milik Ibumu," ucap sang Ayah. "Pasti akan cocok jika kau memakainya nanti di Hogwarts."

Mata anaknya berkaca-kaca, tanpa berkata apapun dia memeluk Ayahnya.

"Ibumu pasti akan bangga, jika melihatmu menggunakan sihir dengan tongkat itu.."

"Hiks.. Terima kasih, Ayah! Aku pasti akan menggunakan tongkat ini dan akan kutunjukkan pada Ibu, aku akan menjadi penyihir hebat nantinya!"

Pria itu langsung terharu mendengar jawaban Luna, dia peluk lebih erat anaknya itu. Pelan-pelan dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau meminta apa dalam doamu?"

"Err, aku harus memberitahukan doaku?"

"Tentu saja, daripada kau diburu oleh hantu penagih hutang yang akan mengejar orang-orang yang suka menyimpan rahasia."

"Oh, iya.. Teman Ayah 'kan ada yang dikirim ke St. Mungo saking stress-nya gara-gara hantu itu mengejarnya dan selalu mengetuk kepalanya setiap hari," jawab Luna. "Hmm, baiklah.. Tadi aku meminta agar... err.. Nanti aku bisa menikah dengan laki-laki seperti Ayah!"

"Hahahaha... Kau ini.. Bisa saja!"

"Aku serius lho!"

"Ok, semoga doamu terkabul.. Tapi, untuk menemukan orang yang baik hati dan keren seperti Ayah ini sudah jarang lho!"

"AYAAAH!"

"Hahahaha...!"

Luna yang sebal dengan candaan Ayahnya menyomot krim hijau di kuenya dan langsung dia colekkan di pipi Ayahnya. Ayahnya yang tak mau kalah membalas perbuatan anaknya. Akhirnya, dengan penuh kegembiraan mereka saling mengotori wajah masing-masing, tanpa sadar bahwa kuenya mulai lumer dan mencair, siap menjadi ulat El Dorado yang lapar dan ingin memangsa sesuatu...

**Selesai**

Hmm, endingnya tuh otak Xeno ama Luna dimakan ga ya? Wakaka..  
>*kaboer ah*<p>

* * *

><p>Diposting di HPI 19 Juni 2008 untuk Challenge Ulang Tahun. Sumpah deh, kalo baca tulisan ini lagi jadi berasa aneh. Masih newbie tuh tahun segitu (sekarang juga deng!) T.T<p> 


End file.
